Seven Swords : Suigetsu's Dream of becoming Leader
by PriscillaFlores
Summary: Suigetsu has made it clear he want's to be the Leader of the Seven Swordsmen, but who does he need to talk to so he can get the help he needs?  And how does Kakashi play a role in this and why must he keep the story of the swordsmen under wraps? RR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One : Suigetsu's old friends.**

Suigetsu walked down a dirt road, he stared down at his feet wondering where the Kubikiribocho was. He heard Juugo close behind, he was dragging his feet which was quite annoying to him, he turned around. "Can you stop that?" Suigetsu asked suddenly.

"Uh..." Juugo looked to the side and began to walk again, this time without looking at Suigetsu or dragging his feet. As he passed Suigetsu he stopped and looked at him. "When are we going to be there?"

"Soon." Suigetsu began to walk again and take up speed.

"You said that already."

"Well I'm saying it again, we'll be there soon, Auntie's house is right over there anyways."

Juugo's eyes widened. "Auntie? When did you say anything about Auntie?"

Suigetsu didn't say anything and spotted a bit of smoke rise from the trees just ahead of them. Both then stopped as they began to head music, Juugo stopped next to Suigetsu.

"Hey...I've heard of that, the Shamisen, Kimimaru said it was one of the most beautiful instruments."

"Auntie..." Suigetsu began to run up the road as fast as he could.

"Hey, Suigetsu!" Juugo began to chase after him.

Suigetsu slowed down as he heard the music, he stopped as he saw a brown wooden home with a porch in the front. A girl was tuning what Juugo had said was a Shamisen. The girl had light brown hair and blue eyes, she wore a Kimono that was a pale blue with patterns of peach blossoms, her obi was a bright red and the obijime was a nice gold and loosely tied to her. She began to play again and stopped as Juugo ran up to Suigetsu. She blushed, she began to gently set the instrument in it's case and slowly walked towards the door. Instantly a women rushed out wearing a black Yukata, her obi was black as well, but the bow left in the front made him know it was her for sure.

Suigetsu looked up at the woman's face, it was pale and had her lips were painted red, her eyes were a dull brown but elaborated with her thick black eyelashes. Her long brown hair was partly tucked into her Yukata, she glared at Juugo, but when her eyes set on Suigetsu they widened. Her mouth parted as if she were going to say something, but nothing came out, she began to walk down the three steps it took to get to the dirt ground.

"Suigetsu!" She appeared in front of Suigetsu and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Too—tight! Suigetsu managed to say while his face was in between her breast.

'So fast.' Juugo thought.

"Hm?" She let go of Suigetsu as Juugo was staring, he blushed and looked away from the two.

"I'm Juugo." He managed to say.

"Oh, this is Kurage-Senpai, my Auntie." Suigetsu said.

"You're still calling me by that name," Kurage said with a half smile. "Momochi Kurage." Juugo's eyes widened as she said this. Kurage looked behind her and saw her little sister peeking through the door. "Come out Gikun, you're old playmate is here."

"Eh?" Gikun stepped out. "No Shinobi is or was any playmate of mine!" She slammed the door.

"Uh... That's Gigi?" Suigetsu asked.

"She wanted to be a Geisha, but no one want's to accept her, not with our last name." Kurage began to walk towards the door. "I take you need it a place to stay."

"Yeah." Suigetsu answered rubbing the back of his head.

"You can," she then turned around as Suigetsu and Juugo began to walk towards the door. "But we know you're not here for a friendly visit." Suigetsu looked to the side. "Regardless if I can or cannot help you, both of you can stay here as long as you want." She opened the door and they both stepped in.

Suigetsu watched Gigi gently pour him tea and Kurage set the food in front of him. Kurage then sat down on the floor and smiled. "I hope you two enjoy the fish."

"Thank you Kurage-sama." Juugo said and began to eat.

Suigetsu then stared at Gigi, her hair was no longer in a bun but rested on her shoulders. 'We were so close...' he thought as a moment from his passed flashed before him, a time when Gigi and him always trained with each other. But now it seemed she didn't train for anything.

"Suigetsu." Kurage began to sip her tea and set the cup down. "How is everything in The Hidden Mist?"

"I don't know, I haven't been there since the coup, and you know why I haven't been able to visit." Suigetsu said with eyes closed as he took bites of his fish.

Kurage didn't know how to respond. "I have to apologize for that just as your teacher should have."

Suigetsu slammed his cup down, his eyes opened. "Why—why didn't you help them!"

Kurage shook her head, Gigi was looking down. "Suigetsu—"

"No, how come, did you even bother to look for Zabuza's sword when he died?" Suigetsu shouted.

"Suigetsu, Kurage and Gigi are showing us kindness for letting us stay here, don't shout."

"No, no, no, no," Suigetsu kept shaking his head, "you know, Zabuza-senpai wanted your help, he wanted you, every one of them wanted your help because they knew you were strong."

"You don't know half the story Suigetsu."

"The Hidden Mist would have been ours, but you changed the whole plan!"

"Suigetsu!" Juugo said to calm Suigetsu down.

"He died because you left him!" Suigetsu then shouted.

Gigi ran away from the table and into her room, Suigetsu watched her and scowled at himself for upsetting her. Suigetsu then stood up and walked out the door. Juugo was about to get up to follow him.

"He'll be back, he managed to make Gigi run away in less then an hour, that must be a record." Kurage leaned back and laid on the ground, she covered her eyes with an arm.

"I'm sorry Kurage-sama, but I'm not exactly sure what is going on, he called you Auntie, were you Zabuza's wife?"

"No..." Kurage took the arm off her face and rested it on the ground, she stared at her palm. "I wish I were, maybe things would have turned out different, perhaps Zabuza and I would still be together."

"Then...how—"

"Zabuza is my brother." She sat up again. Juugo thought she had such a young face. "He was three years older than me, and Gigi is his half sister, he never really acknowledged her as his family, but he showed affection in other ways I guess." She sighed and stared out the window. "I should be the one apologizing Juugo, Suigetsu brought you here to help you find the swords didn't he?"

"Yeah, I only know of Zabuza's sword, I don't know the others or what they look like?" Juugo asked.

"That was his life long dream, even Gigi would talk about when they would train together, 'We're going to have all the swords one day' Gigi would say, Zabuza hated that."

"Did you have a sword?"

"No, I don't play with those things, but I did train with all of them, every one of them, and I must say I had a love for them all, Zabuza, Kisame, Mangetsu, Raiga, Choujirou, Ringo, Akebino, Kuriarare, he was surprisingly very polite to me, Munashi, he hated me, every since I refused to show him a seal, all he had to do was say please, I ended up showing him, but still, he just used it to kill someone, and then there was Fuguki, I didn't like him, I don't know why, perhaps it was his body shape." Juugo only stared at her. "I trained with them all because of the Mizukage, he said I had great abilities and thought I should help them train."

"You trained Suigtsu and Gigi?"

"No, Zabuza did, but then Gigi was recommended to be a Geisha rather than a Kunichi because her weakness."

"I see."

"All the chakra went to me I guess."

"I don't understand."

Kurage rested her chin on her palm and slowly blinked. "I really liked it back then I will admit, but I felt my pleasure was selfish and could no way last."

* * *

_ Kurage looked around herself for a moment and sighed. She had a kunai at hand and tossed it, nothing happened. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she waited for anything to happen, she wouldn't care if a bunny jumped out, she wanted something to happen. She walked towards the Kunai and tucked it back into her sleeve. She froze as she felt something cold against her neck._

_ "Kurage shouldn't be so impatient, bad things could happen to her." She heard Kuriarare say. "HUH!"_

_ Water began to blast from her arms and he jumped away, she pulled out a kunai at him and as it exploded he saw some of the water burn some of the fur off his large mane._

_ Kurage smiled and pointed. "Ha! I win, that hat really is a disadvantage to you Kuriarare."_

_ "Idiot!" Zabuza shouted and kicked the real Kurage out of a bush. A Manga book dropped out of her hand as she began to rub her butt._

_ "Ow, Zabuza that hurt." Kurage said as her water clone disappeared into a thin mist that faded into the air._

_ "You're suppose to help us train and you're doing nothing." Zabuza said to his sister._

_ "And this whole time I thought I was spending intimate time with my Kurage." Kuriarare said to himself looking down in sadness._

_ "Awe, poor Lion Head has an other broken heart?" Magetsu said as he appeared next to his teammate._

_ Kurage picked her book up and looked trough the pages. "Where was I?"_

_ "You never learn do you?" Zabuza shouted at her._

_ "I thought today was my day off." Kurage wined looking up and hugged her book._

_ "What trash are you reading today?" Magetsu asked walking up to her and pulled the book from her grasped._

_ "Hey!" She tried to reach for it._

_ "Love Twins?" Mangetsu laughed. "Hentai isn't for girls." He tossed it to Kuriarare who caught it and flipped trough the pages and stopped at a picture of a boy and girl half naked about to kiss. "Kurage really likes this stuff doesn't she?" he said._

_ "Hey!"_

_ "You should see her bookshelf at home." Suigetsu said with with folded arms behind his head._

_ "When did you get here?" Kurage said annoyed, her face was bright red and tried to grab the book. Kuriarare tossed it back to Mangetsu._

_ "Awe c'mon Kurage, we're only playing." He threw it Kuriarare but Zabuza intercepted it._

_ "You should take training seriously Kurage." Zabuza said and tossed her back the book, she hugged it and hunched over to make sure no one could get it._

_ "I am training." She said looking up at him. "Didn't you notice my Water Clone?"_

_ "She's right." Magetsu said walking up to her. "She was training her clones so someone would mistake them as a real person."_

_ "Konaha is filled with Byakugan garbage, I manage to fool one a few weeks ago but it wasn't good enough to fool him for long, so I'm trying to perfect it." she said still looking down._

_ "Wow Zabuza-senpai, you knew it was her from the beginning." the young Suigetsu said._

_ "Easy when he's taken baths with her since she was born." Mangetsu said._

_ "Shut up!" Both Kurage and Zabuza said with pink cheeks._

_ Zabuza sighed. "Fine, besides it's getting late, I'm going to train a bit longer and I expect you to be home before I get there." he said to Kurage as he was walking away. Kurage stuck her tongue out at him as he disappeared._

_ She smiled as she saw her Manga was still clean. Kuriarare set an arm around her as she opened the page she was on. "Hey, hey, Kurage-chan, how about we pretend we're the twins in the book? What do you say?"_

_ "Pervert!" She said smiling as she pushed him away. Mangetsu began to push Suigetsu so they could leave leaving Kuriarare and Kurage alone. "Kuriarare." Kurage said._

_ "Hm, what is it Kurage-chan?" He responded._

_ She turned to him. "How come Zabuza wants to help the Mizukage so much?"_

_ "The Mizukage made us possible, the Mizukage is one of the reasons why Zabuza has not been assassinated by ANBU, but in fact put in charge of ANBU." Kuriarare began to walk away from her so he could train as well. "You know Kurage?"_

_ Kurage stared at his needle sword for a moment. "What?"_

_ "It might not seem like it, but Zabuza has put a lot on the line for you, shinobi aren't allowed to leave the Hidden Mist as they please."_

_ "Uh!" Kurage turned red with worry. She gulped to clear her throat. "I—"_

_ "Just to let you know, every time you leave at least one person is behind watching you, and 99 percent of the time it's Zabuza himself." He turned around to look at her trough his mask. "Where does Kurage-chan go when she laves." _

_ Kurage held the book close to herself and pouted her cheeks. "The Murakami District near Konoha," she then smiled. "I love to read and see the new Manga every season there, so I thought if I go there once every three months it wouldn't be a big deal...I didn't know Zabuza was with me the whole time. Maybe I would have gone more if I would know that."_

_ "You go to read your Hentai?"_

_ "Shut up!" Kurage threw a rock at him but he jumped onto a branch of a tree._

_ "Bye-bye, Kurage-chan." He disappeared leaving her alone._

_ Kurage stood up straight and exhaled, she smiled at her book for a moment before she began to walk towards her home. Gigi was alone, so she knew she would have to be there soon._

Juugo was staring out his window in the guest bedroom Kurage had let him use until Suigetsu would really tell him how they would obtain all the swords. He sighed and laid down in his bed and closed his eyes. Surprisingly he felt very calm to trust himself to sleep.

* * *

Suigetsu walked down a small patch of grass near a small pond, he was about to let himself turn into water so he wouldn't be so dehydrated for the next day, but stopped as he heard something drop into the water. He looked towards his left and saw Gigi crouched down dropping pieces of bread to the Koi fish that lived in the pond. She noticed him and pouted as she turned away.

"I know, I know, you hate me right?" Suigetsu said with raised hand. "It wasn't my fault that I left you, I was kidnapped."

"Liar." She mumbled to herself.

"Really, I'm telling the truth." Gigi looked behind her.

"Wow, you're fast..." She said with pink cheeks, her eyes narrowed again she turned away from him, this time hugging her knees. "I still don't believe you."

"Fine then." Suigetsu sat next to her and looked at the orange and white fish. "I wouldn't of left you Gigi, I really did want to stay."

"Shinobi, they all lie."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and leaned back, he folded his hands behind his head. "Did you miss me?"

"Mm..." She closed her eyes as tight as she could. "Why would I miss you?"

Suigetsu laughed. "I knew it, Little Gigi missed her childhood sweetheart."

"Be quiet!" Gigi was really red this time, but Suigetsu's smile faded as he noticed small beads of tears at the corner of her eyes.

He sat up and stared at her. "Orochimaru took me."

Gigi buried her face in her knees. "I know..."

"Huh?"

"Kurage told me, I didn't want to believe her, she said 'an evil man named Orochimaru took Suigetsu' and that I wouldn't see you ever again." She then sniffed. "I didn't want to believe her so I've been telling myself that Suigetsu left because he didn't like me anymore."

Suigetsu set a hand on her shoulder, he felt her tense up. "I still meant what I said before."

"You can't be the leader of the Seven Swordsmen, how are you going to get their swords?" She said trough her sleeves.

"You're doubting me now?"

"It's true." She looked up at him. "Kurage had been looking for some of the swords, she hid them once a while back and couldn't find them when she went to get them when she had suspicions that someone wanted them." Gigi looked ahead of herself. "Kisame-senpai told Kurage it was out of his hand to say where the swords were and that he wouldn't be able to tell her any more information about his whereabouts."

"What?"

Gigi looked down. "I don't know, Kurage doesn't tell me anything that much, she only tells me when she's drunk or something."

"How come she didn't get Zabuza's sword?" Gigi opened her mouth as if she were going to answer him.

"Because." Gigi and Suigetsu looked ahead of themselves and saw Kurage standing in the middle of the pond, the fish began to swim towards her. Kurage stared up with her large brown eyes. "I guess I was afraid of what I was going to see...I heard he had to fight against an army of men, not to mention Hatake Kakashi was there as well."

"Sasuke Uchiha was there too." Suigetsu said.

"I don't care about him, his brother couldn't trap me in his jutsu's so I take it he's no match for me either."

"I forgot how much Chakra you had." Suigetsu said looking at her yukata, he didn't notice the black embroidery of blossoms at the ends of it until she was standing in the moonlight.

"My sister still holds the title of being that fastest." Gigi smiled. "Right?"

"Well, I haven't really used my talent for a few months now." Kurage smiled. "Both of you, please go to bed now." Suigetsu and Gigi looked at each other and smiled, they were told to do this a lot by Kurage in the Hidden Mist. They got up and began to talk to each other as they were walking away. Kurage looked back up the sky to see the dim stars. 'Why I didn't go to get Zabuza's sword...now that's the question of my life.' she thought.

**A/N: I just watched an episode of InuYasha and I have no clue what the hell is going on, and the ending has the mysteriously cool guy with the moon on his head, weird, reminds me when I was in the 7th grade and my classmate wanted to be that person. Well I just had to say that haha, anyway this is my new story(inspired by the recent chapters n.n') Hope you enjoy. R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : Kakashi's old friend.

A 12 year old Kurage was looking over the ledge of her bathtub. She sunk deeper into the water and began to blow bubbles and moved her eyes so she could see if Zabuza was looking. He was in the tub as well with a towel over his face, she glared at him for a while until he nudged her under the water.

"Ow!" She said and splashed water to him. She looked at him trough the steam and leaned back at the other end of the tub. "I don't want to train tomorrow, not with Mangetsu, he's so mean." Zabuza didn't say anything. She exaggerated her sigh and leaned back her head. Zabuza had just come from a mission and had bruises all over his arm, she stared at them for a while before he moved his arm to rest it on the ledge of the tub. She sunk in the water again and began to blow bubbles, he nudged her and she kept on doing it, he nudged her again, she kept on blowing the bubbles, he ripped the towel off his face.

"Stop." he said calmly.

"When am I going to go on my first mission?" She asked looking at the ends of her hair.

"Soon."

"Really?" She said with a smile.

"But you don't want to train, so I guess you won't."

"Hey..." She put on a sad look, Zabuza leaned forward and stared at the face of his sister. "What?"

"You look like you're eight."

She smiled. "That means I'll look young when I'm 40, and when I'm 80 I'll look 40." She grabbed her cheeks. "I'll look more amazing then that Old Hag Tsunade!" She said with wide eyes.

Zabuza sighed. "If you want to go on a mission it has to be with Mangetsu."

"Ok!" She said with a bit more enthusiasm. "Who's going to be our leader?"

"No one."

"Huh...?" Kurage was confused.

"The Mizukage has reason to believe both of you may be a perfect match as teammates."

Kurage leaned back and thought. "Mangetsu does seem to know everything I'm doing." She then narrowed her eyes. "I did tell him all my secrets though, maybe that's it."

Zabuza stared in wonder. "Secrets."

"Uh...I mean, techniques." She nervously laughed.

"Mmm...I told the Mizukage to give you a lower rank, but he's going to give you an A Rank Mission."

"Really, no way!" She said with a smile.

"Since you've been practicing on Seal Making, he wants you to go to Konoha to get old Seals that were taken by a certain someone."

"Hm...can we die on this mission?"

"Only if you get caught."

Kurage looked down at her reflection. "Would you be sad if I died?" Zabuza slowly blinked and stood up, he grabbed a towel and began to wrap himself in it. "I know what they say about me." Kurage sunk into the water. "They say I think being a Shinobi is like playing, they're calling me a clueless demon, that I don't know my own strength." She tried to smile but Zabuza could see sadness in her face. "I can take the water from the air and trees, I don't know how to make my mist go away," she wrapped her arms around her knees. "Zabuza, I can even make clones be like real people, I—I don't know how I do it, am I a demon?" She grabbed her head, it looked as if she were trying to pull the locks of her long hair off.

Zabuza began to change into his pajamas. He sat for a moment at the chair against the wall. "You're not a demon, if you were, you'd be like Mangetsu." Kurage looked at Zabuza. "You see us Swordsmen as your family, a demon would see us as a potential enemy, you could never make an enemy Kurage, even the Mizukage said you could never make it into the Bingo Book, even if you killed me, you have a way with people, that's why I could never have you as a student."

Kurage looked down again. "Then find someone who can be your student."

"Get out and go to sleep, your mission is early." Zabuza said.

* * *

Kurage opened her eyes to that memory, she got up and looked outside to see Gigi and Suigetsu who were watching Juugo doing jutsus that involved him forming into a monster. She then looked down at herself, it was because of those words she spoke to Zabuza such a long time ago that might have caused him to die at the bridge all those years ago. She got up and set the black yukata on and walked into the living room, she saw a bowl of rice and hot tea ready for her to eat. As she sat down and looked at he door open to the three teenagers laugh.

"I haven't seen you control yourself like that before, Juugo." Suigetsu said.

"It's the Seals Kurage put up." Gigi said. "Oh, you're up, we didn't wake you did we Kurage?"

"No." She said and began to eat her rice.

"Kurage-sama, is it true, there's Seals up?" Juugo asked.

Kurage pointed a finger ad the doorway, ripples began to show appear in the middle of the wooden door and a seal began to emerge from it, it then flew in between two of Kurage's fingers. Her eyes were closed as she sipped her tea. "I've put up barriers so Chakra level stay at a minimum."

"I see...I haven't heard of a seal that could do that without permanently being imprinted on someone." Juugo sat down at the table.

Kurage looked at her Seal. "When someone is sick they find ways to make themselves better, in a way I'm like that, I cannot control my Chakra level just like you Juugo, but instead of me turning into a monster, my jutsu's go out control."

"Ah, I remember, like the time you made it rain." Suigetsu said leaning on the windowsill, "how many people died from that mudslide?"

"Suigetsu!" Gigi said.

"It's ok Gigi, I should have known better at that age."

"How did you stop it?" Juugo asked.

"The Mizukage said I had to find out myself, that if I knew how to start it I should know how to stop it. And it took me hours, I did, but I ended up wiping out dozens of houses and the families that were in it." She looked down at her cup of tea. "That was one of the many mistakes before I began to teach myself to do seals."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Juugo said.

"You shouldn't." Suigetsu folded his arms. "Auntie knows how to make a seal for anything, even to postpone the spirit leaving the body so someone could fix their body and revive them."

"Like I said, I have made many mistakes, unfortunately people began to tamper and change my seals."

"Like Orochimaru?" Suigetsu said.

"Yes, but there are more people who took my seals, I've made thousands." Kurage rolled up her sleeves and extended her arm. Several slips of seals began to come out of her, everyone stared with wide eyes. "So many people would kill a whole village for these, that's why I hide them in my body."

"What if someone killed you?" Juugo asked.

"I have a Seal in my body to destroy the others in me, but that will only happen if I die."

"What can those Seals do?" Suigetsu asked.

"Imagine the power of one Shinobi given to someone for their own usage." Their eyes widened, "Imagine the Jutsu of someone being permanently blocked while fighting, Imagine never being caught in a trap...to tell the truth I don't know why I made half these Seals, I guess I knew my Chakra would let me do anything, so I made Seals as a hobby." The Seals went back in her arm and then into the door. Kurage lowered her hand and used it to grab her cup of tea.

Suigetsu walked up to the table and sat on the ground beside Kurage. "Auntie...Kurage-senpai, we need to get Zabuza's sword back, I think Orochimaru's men took it for their own use."

"Gigi, get me my book please." Kurage said, Gigi walked into an other room. "Suigetsu," she took an other sip. "There's nothing to worry about, the only people who could properly use those swords were the Seven Swordsmen, and they're dead minus one or two, not including you." Suigetsu looked like he was hit by a tone of bricks. Gigi set the book in front of her.

"What is that?" Suigetsu asked.

"I know who's using the swords by the Chakra signature flowing through the sword." she opened the book while resting her head on her palm, "Like right now Zabuza's sword is laying..." She paused, Juugo looked around as he felt a surge of Chakra go throughout his body.

'Is it possible to have this much power?' he thought to himself.

"Impossible..." Kurage said to herself.

"Kurage, what is it?" Gigi asked.

"Zabuza can't possibly using the sword as we speak...can he?" Suigetsu's eyes widened as she said this.

The house began to rumble, Juugo looked out the window and saw clouds form in the sky, he turned around to see Kurage's eyes turn all white. Her hair began to rise as if she were in water. Gigi grabbed Suigetsu and the table slowly moved away from her. Seals began to shoot from the wall and wrap around her arms. The door slowly opened as she took her first step. As her foot touched the ground it sounded as if a giant thunderstorm screamed throughout the air. Suigetsu couldn't believe what he was feeling.

"No one brings my friends...no one touches them..." her face burned red with fury. "Suigetsu, Gigi, Juugo...stay here, how dare they, how dare all of them." She disappeared and everything was silent.

* * *

Sitting alone in a room Kabuto slowly opened his eyes. 'So she's deciding to show herself.'

* * *

Kakashi was panting though his nose as Sai sealed Zabuza's and Haku's body up. He held the sword and looked at the other shinobi fight off the other six swordsmen. He was getting ready to jump in to attack, he then felt a chakra signature. _It takes a lot for me to get mad. _He remembered someone saying. The sky went black, all the shinobi began to look up, even the six swordsmen. Rain began to pour down on everything, Kakashi looked at Kuriarare and his needle sword, someone was standing in front of him looking down. She slowly raised her head with a terrifying look.

"Unforgivable..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Suigetsu pulled a sword from a pile of hundreds. "I'm not surprised Kurage-senpai has these."

"I'm only showing these to you because Kurage never acted like that before." Gigi said and stared at the swords. "These are nothing like Big Brother's."

"Why do want the swords so bad? I want to hear it from you." Juugo said.

"Are you bored of this already? You offered to help me." Suigetsu asked annoyed of him. Gigi just sat near the window thinking where Kurage went.

"You're the one who gets fed up of everything, but when it comes to the swords you get so serious, you even yelled at Kurage-sama."

Suigetsu looked down and smiled. "I have to stay motivated, if I'm gonna reform the Seven Swordsmen and become it's new leader."

"Reform?" Juugo repeated. 'Kurage-sama was right then.'

* * *

Kakashi's hair blew throughout the wind and rain, all the shinobi around him watched as a women raised her arm and lowered it, but her chakra stayed on the spot looking like a blue arm was still raised in the air. She did this until there was three chakra arms around her, she resembled a Hindu God. The arms began to do their own hand signs of two Ox Seals and two Boar Seals. Her paper Seals began to fly out of her back and stuck onto the foreheads of the six swordsmen.

"Release." Kurage said.

Instantly the swordsman's bodies seem to look as if they were let free, they began to look around, Kuriarare looked at Kurage.

"Kurage-chan...please, we've had enough." He said as if begging.

"What the hell is going on Kurage? Are you responsible for this?" Fuguki yelled at Kurage.

"Hey, hey, Kurage-chan, can you let our bodies free for a bit, maybe we can play like old times." Mangetsu said with a smile at her.

A shinobi looked at Kakashi. "Who is this, Kakashi-san?"

"That women, her names is Kurage Momochi." Everyone around him was shocked as they heard this. "The women who buried whole villages in water that had the shinobi responsible for killing a Swordsman."

Munashi looked at Kurage. "Well Kurage, I see you're quite the woman now, how about you put us where we belong?"

"Awe, no one wants to play?" Mangetsu said laughing.

Ringo shook his head. "Put us back Kurage-chan, please, we want to go back."

"Speak for yourself." Mangetsu began to walk towards Kurage.

Kuriarare held out a hand so he couldn't go any further. "Stop it Mangetsu, you know we're better off there."

Kurage turned around and smiled at them. "Don't worry, I'll have you back soon." The seals then went inside their bodies and they soon began to fade away. She slowly turned away from them and they soon disappeared, the sky then turned back into the dim blue sky. Kakashi looked at Kurage and had a kunai at hand.

"Kurage-chan—"

"It's Momochi-san, Kakashi-san." Kurage said as her chakra arms began to seep inside her again. She held her chest. "There, now everything is back to normal..." she whispered to herself. Kurage began to pick up the swords as several shinobi surrounded her. "What is this?" She asked Kakashi.

"You're considered an enemy, Kurage-chan—"

"It's Momochi-san!" She snapped at him. "Did it not occur to all of you I just stopped probably the most deadly fight, you should know Kakashi, you're lucky I didn't sink that place where the 'Great Naruto' bridge is, in fact it should be on my to do list!" She yelled out at him, she looked down and tried to jump away before shadow arms wrapped around her. 'Damn it, I have to release all my Seals to get out of this!' she thought to herself. Her teeth clenched as she felt a hand wrap around her neck. "Please, I just wanted to release my former teammates, I have nothing else to do what is going on here." Kurage said out loud. Her dark hair covered half her face.

"Sorry...Momochi-san, but we can't let you go, we're in a war." Kakashi said.

Kurage relaxed, her arms lowered. "Gather the swords for me at least, please." Kakashi signaled two shinobi to do so, they picked the swords up and wrapped them. The wrapped body of Zabuza feel apart as one of the Shinobi tried to pick him up. "Zabuza is gone, there's no need for that anymore." She said. "As for Haku-kun, I—I can release his body later so he can pass on."

Kakashi looked at her. "Kurage...how long has it been?" Kurage didn't say anything as she looked down.

* * *

Kurage sat on a chair facing a window, she wondered how Gigi, Suigetsu, and Juugo were going. She thought perhaps if she had done some good planning things would have turned out much smoother. But she acted out of passion, causing her to be in this state. The room was completely empty, she thought she would have at least been in a room with other enemies so she would at least know what was going on. The door opened behind her. Kurage would have known who it was, but she activated seals so none of her chakra could be sensed. She was in Konoha now and there was no telling what they wanted to know. A table was set in front of her and an other chair, her arms were let go from it's chains. She saw it was Kakashi, he set a tray of food in front of her and a cup of hot green tea.

She smiled. "Kakashi, you never fail to be a gentlemen do you?" She said as she grabbed the spoon to begin drinking her soup. She she swallowed the spoonful she looked at Kakashi. "I heard you're quite the Shinobi."

"People talk." Kakashi said.

"You're in line to be Hokage, how does it feel?" she drank her tea.

"I fight for Konoha and to protect it's people."

"That worked out well."

Kakashi slowly closed his eyes and opened them. "Why did you come here, Kurage-chan?"

"When someone resurrects my brother they're messing with me." Kurage's eyes lowered showing off her long eyelashes. "How was fighting him for the second time?"

"It wasn't fun."

Kurage smirked. "When was fighting him ever fun?" She laughed. "Stop looking at me like I know something, you want me to tell you what I know?" she leaned in. "Two 16 year old experiments, one being my sisters old friend, and the other a screw up walk up my door saying they want the swords, I tell them they're ridiculous and try to prove to them no one has them with Seals I implanted in them a while back, then I find out Zabuza himself is using his sword, and then I knew something was up, I came to see what was going on, and now I'm here, is that what you wanted to hear Kakashi?" Kurage threw her cup and it hit the wall, she laced her fingers together under her nose and glared at her plate of food. She then looked at Kakashi's one eye while shaking one foot, she then lowered one hand shoved the plate of food to the side but didn't knock it off. Kakashi raised his arm and set a hand on her fist as beads of tears formed on the corner of her eyes.

"Kakashi...what if he finds me?" She said looking at their hands. "I've been trying to get rid of their existence and people keep trying to bring them back..." her eyes looked as if she were seeing death straight in the face. "What if he finds me?"

Kakashi looked at her with sadness. "I've been helping you avoid that for a long time," Kakashi said. "But we know Madara is alive and well." Kurage looked at him with a shocked face.

"So he isn't dead...no wonder Kisame said he couldn't help me with the swords." She said.

"Huh? You spoke to Kisame?"

_Kurage stared at Kisame with wide, shocked, eyes. Kisame was looking down at her. "Kisame, we used to train, we used to spend all the time together..." she said to him._

_ "I can't help you anymore, I've helped you hide the swords enough already, but you lost them, so they are your problem." He said, he looked away from her. "I'm part of Akatsuki, you could get in a lot of trouble being here with me."_

_ "What happened to you? I helped Itachi get better with my medicine, I pretended I was the one who flooded those villages,"_

_ "I can't help you."_

_ "You're...you're not a swordsman." Kisame began to walk away. "There's no way you can be a swordsman, just like Raiga...you've turned your back on us all..." He kept on walking, she glared at him and clenched her teeth. "You better make sure your body is gone," he was further away. "YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THER'S NOTHING LEFT OF YOU—YOU TRAITOR!"_

Kurage was sitting on a bed, Kakashi was on a chair next to her. They were silent for a moment. "Kakashi, do you know what he wants?"

"No, no one does." He said looking at her. "Tell me Kurage-chan, how are you?"

"Fine, I've been doing fine up until now, I heard a lot of people have been dying, especially all those Akatsuki members."

"Yeah, you heard correctly."

She laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Kakashi, you tell me, how many people think I'm evil?"

"Almost everyone." She flinched when she heard this. "What do you expect, you even told me to lie for you, to cover you, and the swordsmen, you told me to lie and make them seem like they were all evil."

Kurage closed her eyes. "I think I might have screwed everything up."

"We'll think of something, we did last time." He said and set a blanket on her.

* * *

Gigi was looking out the window while Suigetsu and Juugo were fast asleep. "Kurage...don't leave me." She said to herself.

**A/N School started, I'm kind of bummed out because I liked just going to work and coming home to draw and play games all day, but hey, at least I have the choice to go right? lol, well I hope this is at least an interesting story so far, I'm not so confident in terms of the ending, but I really don't want to NOT continue this. Hope you enjoyed. n.n' RR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three : Kurage's Story/ies**

Kakashi was 16 years old walking trough the Marukami District near Konoha, he stared ahead of himself at the long road that had book shops at each side of the street. He smiled and took a step forward. Kakashi then turned around at the smiling Rin.

"I thought you would like this." She said walking towards him. "I'll be a few streets over to see my cousin, but I'll be back."

"Rin, thank you, I've read about this district before but because of training and missions I thought I'd never see this place." He watched the people walking with book bags and Manga at hand, he smiled and wondered what he was going to find.

"Well, Kakashi-kun, I'll see you in a few hours." She said waving and walking away.

"See you."

He walked down the sidewalk, he stopped at a window and stared at all the books on display and smiled as he saw a poster of Beach Times 3, he blushed and walked into the store. As he walked down the middle isle and looked down all the books on the wooden shelves. 'So many...' he thought to himself and walked down an isle knowing the book he wanted was going to be there. He could hear the quiet talking of the people around him. "Uh! Only one copy left." He said to himself, "Just in time." He grabbed it and stared at the red cover with the sexy woman in the front. He smiled at himself, two children ran down the isle passing next to Kakashi and accidentally bumping into him, he looked down the left and smiled as he saw the happy kids go out of sight and turned around to kneel down so he could pick the book up. As he reached for it he saw a hand over the book already. "Huh?" He looked up and saw a girls face four inches away from him, he blushed and his the one eye that showed stared at the girl his age. Her hair was long and brown and had eyes the same color, her face was pale but had a rosy pink tint to her lips. 'So pretty.' he thought to himself.

"Mine." She said snatching the book from the ground and holding it tight against her chest. She spun around smiling to herself, Kakashi got a full view of her light pink yukata with the nice yellow obi. "Beach Times 3," she picked up a bag next to that was filled with books. "Every other store is sold out and none are getting shipments until next week!" She said and jumped with joy while laughing.

"Uh, excuse me ma'am, I think that's mine." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm?" She smiled. "I don't see your name on it." She said flipping through the pages and smelling the new book smell. She then got a good look at him. "What is a shinobi doing here?"

"I like to read and I had that book first." Kakashi held out his hand as if she were going to give it to him.

She took a step back holding the book tighter. "But...I have to get it,"

"I'll let you read it after me if that's ok." He said taking a step forward.

She took another step back. "But I have to leave before midnight, you can't read this before then."

"Well I am a fast reader." He chuckled to himself. "Uh, sorry, but whats your name?"

"Kurage Momochi." Kurage said. "What's your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi said and looked at her bag, he noticed his a book in it. "Is, is that Mistress Secrets volume 4?" He said pointing at it.

Kurage turned red. "Maybe, why?" She said trying to push the book behind him.

"I've been trying to find that one for a long time, but no store really holds it." He said.

She smiled and pulled the book out, leaned into Kakashi while holding the book near her face. "This ones amazing! Nanami-chan meets a Shinobi who's about to be the Kage of her native village."

"Really? The same Shinobi she ran into in volume 1 when she thought he was out of her league?"

"Yeah!" Kurage smiled and paused, both of them took a step back and blushed at the same time.

"Sorry." Kakashi said.

Kurage smiled, "Um, Kakashi, how about I let you read some of my books and I can read as much as I can before I have to leave tonight."

Kakashi looked at the time on the wall and then at Kurage. "Sure, why not."

"I know this perfect bookshop," she ran down the isle to the cash register and paid, she then turned around and ran out grabbing Kakashi's hand.

"Hey, hey where are you going?" He said holding his head piece so it wouldn't fly off. They were going a bit fast. "Hey you're fast Kurage-chan."

Kurage jumped up high so they could be on the roof that looked over all Murakami District. "I love this spot, I've been coming her about two years now." She smiled at herself.

"You're, you're a shinobi?" Kakashi asked her as she sat on the flat part of the room, she pulled her books out to make a neat pile.

"Yeah, well, I'm still training, technically I'm a Chunin, the only reason I didn't pass to become a Jounin Exam was because I failed to kill my opponent, but I think I'm just as strong." She smiled and looked up at him. "And you, what are you?"

"Jounin, Kurage-chan, your last name, you're not related in any way to—"

"Oh," She sighed and opened one of her books. "Momochi, I guess you've heard of Zabuza, my older brother."

Kakashi sat in front of her and grabbed one of her books. "You're not, here on a mission are you?"

Kurage laughed. "No, if I were I'd be with my best friend Mangetsu-kun," she looked down sadly. "No one really likes to read over at the Hidden Mist, not the swordsman at least, they're a bit mean, uh, you're not going to stop talking to me are you?"

"No, I just pictured Zabuza's little sister being like him."

"Yeah we're exact opposites." She laughed to herself. "But, he's nice, to me at least, I know he's done horrible things, like when he killed everyone who was about to graduate to become a genin."

"So then those rumors were true."

"I was only seven when that happened," she then handed Kakashi Mistress Secrets 4 and smiled. "Kakashi-kun, I know our villages aren't fond of each other, and I know you would like to get some information out of me so you village might get some insight about the Hidden Mist, but I must stay loyal to the Mizukage and especially my brother, if you got to know him I think you'd really like him," Kakashi didn't really look at her. "But aside all of that, I hope you and I can become very good friends." She gently smiled and giggled.

Kakashi blushed, 'so cute' "I hope we can become good friends too." He opened the book and began to read. Kurage did the same.

The sun began to set and the street lights began to light up. The store owners began to turn the neon lights of the store signs on, giving the whole street a beautiful red glow. Kakashi and Kurage were back to back, Kakashi would sift his eyes to the side from time to time as Kurage was leaning more comfortably against him. He looked at the pile of books and saw Kurahe and him read many of them before the book soon came out. Kurage yawned and stretched, she suddenly got up and almost made Kakashi fall back. He looked up at her and saw she was staring out at the Murakami District. The glow of the night lights reflected on her soft skin, a breeze blew though her hair, she tucked a lock of it behind her ear and smiled.

"There's no place like this in the Hidden Mist." She said still looking ahead of herself.

"That's too bad, every village should have a place they can come to and enjoy books like this." Kakashi stood up.

"Hey Kakashi." She said without looking at her.

"Hm, yeah?" He turned to her.

"You know, it the book Kawai Hotel, when Yuka falls in love with a girl from an enemy village."

"What about that story?" He asked her, he remembered he really liked that story.

"And then at the end of the book everyone accepted their love, even the five kages."

"Yeah."

"Do you think that could happen in real like?"

Kakashi looked down at the glowing lights. "I don't know, maybe."

"I hope maybe something like that could happen, it's sad to think it can't, but with all the wars." She smiled at Kakashi. "What if we end up fighting each other one day?"

Kakashi smiled back. "Let's hope nothing like that happens."

"Uh!" She ran towards her book bag. "I have to get back, she began to stuff the books in her bag."

"Oh, I see, well then, are you planning on coming back here?" He asked her.

She got up walked towards Kakashi, she grabbed both his hands. "We can't write to each other, especially since you're a Jounin, but do you really want to be my friend?" She asked him.

"Of course—"

"Then promise me to come back here in exactly three months!" She said seriously.

"I'll try—"

"Promise!"

Kakashi stared for a moment. "I promise, in three months I'll be here, right here."

She smiled and looked at the book Beach Times 3, she picked it up and stuffed it in her bag. Kakashi looked shocked. "What are you doing?"

"I knew you weren't going to read it, so I taking this to make sure you'll come back." She said with a smile.

"I really wanted to read it." He looked said, she giggled making him blush. 'She's so adorable.' he thought.

"Well Kakashi-kun, I'll see you soon, but I have to leave, and please come back." She said waving and ready to jump away, she then slowly stopped and looked at Kakashi seriously, she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Bye!" She then disappeared.

"Wow...she is fast." He said to himself. "Uh! Rin, I almost forgot!" He jumped down.

* * *

It was March 6th, Kakashi was 17 and Kurage was about to turn 15. Both were laying down on the rooftop they always met up at. Kurage had a stick with pink dango on it, she pointed up at a cloud. "That one, is it shinobi made or real?" She then stuffed a dango in her mouth.

"Fake, probably made by a visiting genin." Kakashi said and yawned.

"Have you become a teacher yet?" She asked with a mouth full of dango.

"No, I want to though."

"I don't want to be a teacher, besides Mangetsu and I are always on Missions to get rid of trash from Suna and Rain Village." She then tossed the stick to the side. "Isn't it nice, to not be in war." She rolled over on her belly and looked at Kakashi. "No our meetings can be a little longer then a hello and goodbye." She smiled at him.

Kakashi looked at her, he always liked it when she smiled. Kurage covered her mouth with her sleeve and blushed. "Kurage-chan, you've been going on more and more missions haven't you?"

"Mm, Mangetsu said he needs all the experience and drags me along with him," She laughed again and looked up. "I hope Mangetsu will be strong like my brother, I think he would even be a good Mizukage."

Kakashi had nothing to say about that, the Hidden Mist was something Konoha was not fond of, and if Konoha found out he was constantly meeting up with a shinobi from the Hidden Mist, he might even get in huge trouble. But at the same time he knew he wasn't doing any harm.

"You're so fond of the Swordsman." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, even the Mizukage thinks they're good for the village, well, as long as you ignore their violent nature." She rested her head on her folded arms and stared at Kakashi who was looking at her. "I think someone wants to take the Mizukage out of power."

* * *

A woman screamed as Kurage stepped on a girls back, she cocked her head to the side with a sad face as she watched the girl was trying to reach around so Kurage might stop. She lifted her foot and the girl tried to crawl away.

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going?" Mangetsu said kneeling down in front of the girl. "Ah, she's cute." He said holding her chin. The girl had light blond hair and green eyes, but she wasn't exactly cute since her face was twisted in pain.

"Please...spare me." she begged.

Mangetsu smiled. "Sorry, but you saw our faces, Konoha can't know we've been spying on ANBU." He laughed and pulled out a kunai.

"I paralyzed her, Mangetsu, don't you think thats enough?" Kurage asked staring down at the women. Kurage and Mangetsu were wearing all black with their head pieces on their head making it clear they were from the Hidden Mist.

"Maybe." Mangetsu said and held the kunai to the girls neck. "But she's only 13, right?"

"Ye-yeah." The girl managed to say.

"What's a life worth without walking, don't you think you'll be a burden?"

"Wa-wait!—" she screamed before her head was completely cut off.

Kurage's eye last fluttered as she examined the body. "Poor girl, only a genin." She said.

Mangetsu wiped the kunai clean on the girls cloths and stood up. "Kurage, next time you should just cut their legs off."

"I don't want to make a mess." She stared at the blood pour from the girls body.

Mangetsu stepped behind Kurage and stopped her from turning around, he held her shoulders so she could look down at the girl. "See that, I put her out of her misery, misery that you were going to cause her." He took a step forward and wrapped both arms around here, she was about to push him away, he then held her tightly. Kurage's eyes couldn't get off the body of the dead girl, she set her hands on his arms to try and pull him off, but he didn't move, chills ran through her back as she felt his cold lips on the back of her neck. He then whispered in her ear, "I know where you go all the time."

"Uh..." She froze as she thought of sitting on the roof with Kakashi.

"I know all about those little dates, about those hours you spend together," He smiled. "We're best friends, I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other."

"Mangetsu...please, don't tell the Mizukage."

"I won't and I won't stop you from seeing that Konoha garbage either, but from now on," he set a finger under her chin, "you have to listen to whatever I say, understood?" Kurage tried to nod but didn't want to since his finger was still in place. Mangetsu then shot around with a kunai at hand, Kurage slowly turned around to see what it was.

"Uh!" Her eyes were wide as she saw a girl with short brown hair standing and looking at the dead body of girl, there was purple marks on her cheeks that made Kurage recognize her instantly. 'no way, Kakashi's partner is here?' She thought with clenched teeth. "Mangetsu, lets get out of here now!" She began to grab his arm but it went right through because of his liquid form. She looked desperate at Rin and Mangetsu.

Mangetsu smiled, "Now, now, Konoha-Kunichi, don't try and run away." He said and ran towards her.

"You're from the Hidden Mist?" Rin said out loud and began to pull out a kunai as well.

Kurage watched as Rin ducked when Mangetsu tried to slice her head off, he then sliced down cutting a bit of her shoulder and she jumped away and was near Kurage. Rin thought Kurage would attack so she started to trow two kunais at her, but Kurage only moved out of the way and watched where they landed. She turned back to Rin and saw she was charging towards her with a short sword. Kurage didn't know what to do and she didn't want to hurt her either, but Rin stopped with wide eyes. Both Rin and Kurage looked down, there was a sword sticking through Rin's stomach. Mangetsu then pulled it out and smiled at Kurage, he didn't wipe the sword and only examined it. Rin leaned forward and Kurage caught her.

"Mangetsu...we could have at least knocked her out." Kurage said.

"Kurage-chan, Kurage-chan, we're playing, remember?" Mangetsu smiled at her, it faded as he felt a chakra signature. "Well, well, look who it is." Mangetsu said looking towards his left.

Kurage's eyes were wide, her mouth wide, and her arms trembled as she could feel Rin's dead body. Kakashi slowly stepped out of the shadows, there was a few other shinobi behind him who stared specifically at Rin. Kurage dropped her and took a step away from her, she then looked at Kakashi and then at Mangetsu.

"Mangetsu, we don't have a chance, lets go!" She shouted and ran towards Mangetsu.

"Don't let them get away!" Kakashi said running towards Kurage, he pulled out a kunai and tried to stab her.

"Why?" She jumped out of the way, Mangetsu chuckled to himself, Kakashi turned around and saw Mangetsu had already killed the shinobi who came with Kakashi. Kurage didn't know what to say. Kakashi raised his hand to lift his headband. Mangetsu clenched his teeth, he knew both Kurage and him combined weren't ready for this and he grabbed her arm.

"Let's go." Mangetsu said, Kurage could only nod and looked back before she made a few hand seals so they could appear back at a shore of the Hidden mist. The sound of waves began to fill the air around the two teenagers, Kurage was still, she was looking down at the waves touch her feet.

Ringo began to walk towards them, Kurage and Mangetsu turned as he was near them. Ringo looked into Kurage's face. "Are you alright, Kurage-chan?"

Kurage looked down again. "Yeah, just a troublesome mission, perhaps I haven't trained as much as I should have." She tried to smile but Ringo wasn't buying the act, he then looked at Mangetsu.

"You haven't hurt her in any way have you?" Ringo asked Mangetsu.

Mangetsu stepped next to Kurage and wrapped and arm around her. "We're the best of friends, just as always, right Kurage-chan?" Kurage only smiled.

"Mangetsu, Mizukage wants to speak with you." Mangetsu let go of Kurage and began to walk away.

"Fine, fine, I'll be there." Mangetsu then disappeared.

Ringo watched Kurage begin to step forward, as she passed him he pulled out his swords and and electric charge ran trough her whole body.

"RINGO WHAT THE HELL!" Kurage screamed at him.

"There's the Kurage I'm so used to seeing." Ringo half smiled.

Kurage smiled and looked down. "Hey, does Mangetsu really see me as a friend? Only a friend?"

"I didn't know you were interested in relationships," Ringo said and looked out into the foggy bay.

"No, no I'm not asking that."

"But then again, all the Swordsmen seem to have a fondness of you." Ringo began to walk towards her and stopped so he could stand next to her, "Zabuza brought a surprise, he's at your home."

She clasped her hands together and her eyes twinkled. "Did he get me a kitten?"

"Kurage-chan," Ringo said the looked into her eyes. "You just came from a mission looking as if Mangetsu was killed," Kurage stared at him. "And so quickly you act as if nothing had happened to you," she lowered her eyes, Ringo moved a piece of her hair out of her face and brushed a finger on her cheek. "Kurage-chan can forget about anything so easily, will you forget us when we're gone?" Kurage set a hand on his so she could still feel his warm hand.

"I'll never forget you, none of you."

"I don't believe you."

She held onto his hand even tighter, he ripped it out her grasped. Kurage didn't know what to say, when she really thought about it, maybe she really didn't care about anyone. "I really do care about you, all of you."

"The surprise I mentioned, is a student, Zabuza brought a student to live with you two, his very own apprentice." Again, she didn't know what to say. "The boy looks oddly like you, hair, eyes, and all, but he seems to be a bit more loyal to Zabuza."

"How so?" She asked.

"He saying he's Zabuza's tool, that he's only going to live for Zabuza." Kurage couldn't deny, she loved Zabuza, but she felt she's been living as she pleases. "Kurage-chan, you can't live for someone, you're too free, just like Mangetsu, that's why you two are always together, constantly leaving and coming as you please."

"A student..." She then covered her mouth in shock. _Then find someone who can be your student. _She remembered saying that to Zabuza a while back.

Ringo began to walk away. "I'm going to the Mizukage, see you in a few hours, Kurage-chan."

The wind blew through her hair, she looked down again, she felt horrible. "I've been seeing pain and suffering every since I was a child..."

_Kurage was almost seven, she looked around at piles of dead bodies, most who were killed by Zabuza. Zabuza looked around and spotted Kurage, he didn't say anything and only jumped away to fight more shinobi. A little boy younger than her began to cry with a missing arm. Another shinobi came and shoved a kunai in her hand. "Do us all a favor, kill the survivors." He then jumped away. She watched the shinobi jump away and she began to walk towards the little boy._

_ He kept crying. "Hey, shh, stop crying or I'll have to kill you." Kurage said, the boy wiped his eyes and looked up at the pretty faced Kurage. "Shhh, I'll try to find a place for you hide." She grabbed the boys hand, but then she flinched as the boys arm was cut off. She looked up and the boy began to scream, Mangetsu was standing over his head and soon stomped on it. The small boy was then silent._

_ "Kurage-chan, follow orders, I don't want to fail this mission." Mangetsu said and walked towards an other survivor._

"You can't blame me for just trying to laugh a little..." she said, Kurage turned around and began to walk towards the her home, she wondered who was going to be there when she arrived.

**A/N: Hope this wasn't too long, or was it too short? haha jk, anyway I hope you liked it, I don't want you to think im not trying, anways I'm about to read The Crow, well, once it's done downloading. Hope It's a good story. I keep saying, hope...hope, hope, hope. Haha.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four : Missions**

Haku blushed as Kurage was sitting across from him with folded arms. He looked down at his lap, for some reason her stare made him feel awkward. Kurage leaned in the table and was inches away from the young boys face, she pouted her lips and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we look nothing alike." She said while folding her arms.

"What?" Mangetsu gasped, "no way," he grabbed Haku under his chin and made him look up at Kurage, "can't you deny it, you two look like you can be siblings more than you and Zabuza do."

"Well Zabuza _is _my brother! And since when have siblings had to look the same?"

"Since forever." Munashi said sitting at a table by the window. "Maybe that's why Zabuza-san picked Haku-kun."

Kurage's face twisted as he said this. "No..." she shook her head. "Haku and I look nothing alike."

Haku then looked down again. "I don't mind looking similar to Kurage-chan, Zabuza-san thinks highly of you, it would be an honor to be mistaken as such a pretty girl."

"See!" Mangetsu said.

"Shut up Mangetsu!" Kurage yelled back, she looked at the door as Kuriarare walked in. "Tsk—since when has my home become a hotel."

Mangetsu appeared in front of Kuriarare. "Kuriarare-san, tell Kurage that Haku looks like he could be her son!"

"Son!" She slammed her fist on the table making Haku flinch. "First brother, now son!"

Kuriarare walked up to the small table where Kurage and Haku were sitting. He sat down beside Haku and looked down at him.

'Wow...what a scary mask.' Haku thought.

Kuriarare then looked at Kurage, she turned red and looked away, he then leaned towards her, she looked up and blushed as she stared right into the mask of her friend.

"Well?" Mangetsu said.

"Amazing, Haku does look like he could be Kurage-chan's son."

"Uh..." Kurage felt as if a bag of bricks fell on top of her head. "Kuriarare...you too..."

Kuriarare began to laugh. "Now the question is who's the dad."

"Are you two serious?" Kurage said face down on the table.

Mangetsu looked at the shelf of Kurage's Manga, "hm, probably Zabuza-san."

"WHAT!" Kurage stood up. "That's disgusting, how could you say that."

"I'm only saying, you can't blame me." He opened a manga book up and began to read, "no brother, this is wrong, but I can't help myself, I want your—"

"Don't look!" Kurage snatched the book out his hand, Mangetsu began to laugh as she set it back on the shelf. "Don't say those things, especially around Haku-kun." she said still red in the face. "Besides, just because my Manga isn't normal doesn't mean I'm really like that."

"Kurage-chan did seem a bit jealous that Zabuza-san has a new student though." Kuriarare said leaning on the floor, his head resting on his hand. "Where is Zabuza-san anyways?"

"He's on a mission." Kurage walked towards the open kitchen and began to fill bowls of rice for everyone. "I thought he would have been here before I came back." She set the bowls on a tray and walked back to the table giving one to each of them.

"How was yours?" Kuriarare asked lifting his mask a bit so he could eat.

"Fine," she set a bowl in front of Munashi.

"That reminds me Kurage-chan, what explosive seal did you find at the Rain Village, and if you still have it then give it to me, I think I would be it's best holder?" Munashi asked.

"No, and it was near the Rain Village," she sat across Haku again, who was eating with a smile on his face.

Mangetsu finished his bowl. "Kurage seemed a bit harsh, how many men did you kill?"

"I just knocked them down, you killed them." Kurage glared at him.

"That's not how I remember it." He chucked to himself.

Munashi got up. "I have no business here if Kurage-chan will not give me the seal." He then walked out.

Kuriarare yawned and set his mask over his head again. "I think all of us should go soon, besides Haku-kun of course, Zabuza-san wont be so happy when he sees us men around his dear little sister and student." Mangetsu and him got up.

As they were walking out Mangetsu turned around with his hands in his pockets. "Oh and Kurage-chan."

"Hm?" She looked up from her rice bowl.

"I'm going to a mission on my own later today, I think you are too, but tomorrow."

Kurage's eyes widened, she had never been on a mission on her own, and set the bowl on the table. "But—"

"Mizukage's orders." He then walked out and disappeared.

She looked down and didn't know what to think. Haku put how bowl down. "Kurage-chan?"

"Hm, yes Haku?"

"You like Mangetsu don't you?" She only stared at him. "I can tell, you're eyes grew sad when he said you're going on the mission alone." He drank the last bit of tea, Kurage was still silent. "He feels the same as well, you two are close."

"Yeah..." Kurage leaned back on the ground. "He's my best friend, my teammate, he knows everything about me, and he hates it when someone else touches me."

"I can tell." Haku stared down at his laced fingers. "I—I hope Zabuza-san and I can be like that one day."

Kurage's eyes were wide when he said this, she then slowly closed them and turned on her side as if she were going to sleep.

* * *

Kurage was sitting on a branch of a huge tree, she used a few seals so it would cover up her chakra levels. She stared down a boy holding a pack, she got up and jumped to an other tree following him as he kept on going down the trail. She got a bit bored and decided to jump down so she could see what he had in his pack. As she reached the ground the boy with light brown hair and blue eyes stared at her. He only blinked a few times as he stared at her Hidden Mist Headband. He then kept on walking past her.

Kurage looked down in shame. 'If Mangetsu were here that boy would be running.' She turned around and saw the boy staring at her again.

"Are you lost?" He asked her.

She sighed and looked up at him. She then appeared in front of him and snatched the small pack he was holding. "This is mine now." She said and pulled out a kunai to throw at his chest. As it hit him he exploded into nothing, she looked down at the package she took from him and saw it was nothing more than rice balls.

"What?" She gasped as several men in appeared around her. "Great..." She disappeared.

The men began to look around telling each other to be alert. Kurage stared at them from a distance and looked around to see where to boy could be going, she then caught his chakra signature and began to follow him. 'Damn it, if I mess up this mission the Mizukage will never trust me again...' she frowned thinking. She then jumped as fast as she could so she could be catch up to the boy. She saw him on the back of a shinobi. 'They're fast' She thought and smiled. "But not fast enough."

She appeared behind the boy and ripped him off the shinobi's back, she then kicked the shinobi and he flew further than she intended him to go. She looked at the boy who was trying to run away, she grabbed him by the back of her collar.

"This is mine." She grabbed the package from him and opened it, she smiled at it as she saw the beautiful locket with a large ruby on it. "There, there, you're safe with me now."

"That's my families!" The boy ran towards her with a kunai, she just stepped to the side and watched as fell to the ground.

"No it's not, you stole this." She said looking up, "Hm, I think I can make it in time to make Haku-kun dinner." She then began to walk away as more shinobi appeared before her. "Damn it..."

"That is the priceless item of Kuro Clan that likes in the Valley of Seeds, hand it over and we may spare your life." One of the men called out to Kurage.

"Spare my life, I can promise you things would go horrible for many nations if something happened to me." Kurage laughed to herself. "Uh?"

The men charged at her. The boy on the ground stared as they all froze around her, he saw what looked like arms coming out of Kurage's chest and back, they all fell to the ground. He back away terrified from what he just saw. "It's fine." Kurage said. "They'll just have to live the rest of their life as a normal person now, well, now that they're chakra is mine." Kurage began to walk towards to boy. "You should be thankful, if my partner was here even you would be dead." She knelt down in front of the boy and smiled. "You're cute." The boy kept on scooting back. Kurage frowned and stood up folding her arms. "Well you don't have to be so mean." She turned around and began to walk away.

"Kurage-chan."

Kurage froze and she heard the voice say her name, she slowly turned around to see a man she hadn't seen for months. His gray hair slowly moved with the breeze, he had a kunai at his hand. She didn't know what to say, she just looked to the side.

"Hey..." Kakashi charged at her, her eyes widened in shock, she jumped away and landed on a tree. He appeared behind her and kicked her in the back of the head, she slammed to the ground. He jumped towards her and she disappeared, Kakashi stopped and began to look around himself. He then shot around and began to chase her, her stared at her long brown hair, he almost admired it.

"Kakashi-san, I—I don't know why you're doing this, but this mission you're on is a mistake!" Kurage called out, she then stopped and kicked Kakashi in the face, he only flew back a little but it was enough for him to stop chasing her.

They stared at each other for a moment until Kakshi pulled out a kunai. "My mission was to protect that item."

"So you're just going to recklessly attack me until you get it?"

"I must deliver it to the Village of Seeds by any means." Kakashi said seriously.

"Uh...any...means?"

Kakashi nodded and knew how strong she was, he raised his hand and lifted his headband. He then slowly opened his sharingan eye and closed the other. Kurage's eyes widened. "I must protect it, I can't let you go Kurage-chan."

"But...I thought we were friends." Kurage was frozen in place.

"I'll ask you once, hand the locket over to me."

"I can't, Kakashi it's not as simple as you think."

"Then it's been decided," he did a few hand seals and summoned something. She didn't know what until the smoke cleared. Dogs were growling at her, she tried to jump away but they then held her in place with her chest completely vulnerable.

'Shit-shit-shit!' She thought as her teeth clenched together. 'Why didn't I remove the seal before I started fighting, I could have used a clone!' She stared at Kakashi. "Please, Kakashi—don't do this, you don't know the whole story." Kakashi began to hold his arm as it began to glow a light blue. "No way...you wouldn't...Kakashi?" Kurage's eyes began to tear up, but nothing feel down her cheeks.

"I must deliver that item, Kurage-chan." Kakashi said. "Chidori!" He began to sprint towards her.

'Deliver the item...you mean...Kakashi would really kill me...over an object?' she thought as he was just in front of her.

Kakashi's eyes widened, as a sword flew down with all it's might before he could his targer. He jumped back and the light in his arm faded. Kurage's eyes focused and saw someone standing in front of her. Zabuza gripped his sword and slightly turned his head around.

"Kurage-chan, are you alright?" He asked her.

Mangetsu slammed his fist in all the dogs around her, they flew back and disappeared, Kurage hunched over and still stared forward. Mangetsu walked up to Kurage.

"Kurage-chan, Zabuza-san asked you a question." Mangetsu said to her seriously.

Kurage only nodded but still had the blank stare on her face. Kakashi then saw Munashi, Kuriarare, Ringo, Kisame, and Akebino all standing in front of Kurage who was still shocked at the whole situation.

Kurage's shocked face was pale, she then stood up straight and looked at Zabuza. "Yeah...I'm alright." She said in a soft voice.

A man appeared next to Kakashi and looked at him. "I thought you could use backup." He said, the man had light brown hair and blue eyes just as the boy did. When all the Swordsmen saw the man they seemed to get into a fighting stance. Kurage even looked at Mangetsu who stared at the witty faced shinobi next to Kakashi, it was as if everyone knew who this person was.

"Kurage, you have the Seal, right?" Mangetsu said in low tone to but, but his eyes stayed on the man.

"Un...?" She still didn't seem to focus on anything the others were saying.

"She has it." Munashi said, "I can see it." His eyes were on the man as well.

Kurage didn't know how to react to the situation, Kakashi wasn't looking at her either, his worries were more on the Swordsmen.

"Kakashi-san." The man said in his deep voice. "I'll handle these men, please, get the Seal."

"Ringo." Zabuza quickly said. Ringo appeared next to Kurage, grabbed her by the arm and disappeared, Mangetsu's eyes were wide when this happened. "Mangetsu, you're more needed in this situation."

Mangetsu then smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about, I want to be here."

* * *

Ringo looked down at Kurage who was leaning on a tree. He looked around and made sure the Seals Munashi put up wouldn't fail him. Kurage wrapped her arms around her knees. "The Mizukage didn't send us." Ringo walked towards her and stopped as he saw the locket in her hand. "You did manage to get it." He knelt down and stared into her eyes.

"Ringo, am I a failure as a kunichi." Ringo's eyes lowered to her light pink lips. "The Mizukage wanted me to go on this mission on my own and the second I get in a small mess everyone shows up." She closed her eyes. "Mangetsu even told me one time I'm better off being a normal person."

Ringo set his whole hand on her cheek and saw a tear hit it, he used a thumb to wipe it away. "What do you see in Mangetsu," Kurage opened her brown eyes, she didn't know what to say. "We're both swordsmen," he leaned in closer to her face. "We both kill without hesitation," she could feel his breath on her lips, "and we feel the same for you." His lips now touched hers, his eyes were closed while hers were wide open. She slowly closed hers and let him finish.

'Why is Ringo always so warm?' she thought to herself as his hand moved to the back of her neck, as Kurage's arms fell to her sides he grabbed one of the hands, he moved away from her and looked at her eyes. She wasn't looking back and was confused about the whole situation. "Why...why did you do that?" Kurage asked and stood up.

Ringo half smiled. "Because I wanted to and I knew you wouldn't stop me." Kurage blushed and looked away, Ringo chuckled to himself and appeared behind her, he set both his hands on her shoulders. "Besides, you wouldn't stop any of us from doing what we wanted to you," he held her close to him. "Kurage-chan wouldn't dare stop me, that's why Zabuza-san hates seeing us other swordsmen with you." Kurage looked down with a sour look to her face. "Mangetsu would be so angry if he found out about us."

"Shut up!" She turned around and pushed him. "There is no us, I don't know who you think you are, but please don't do that to me again." She had clenched teeth glaring at him.

He raised two hands. "Fine, I won't do it if you don't ask."

"Uh..."

"Kurage-chan," he stepped closer to her, she took a step back, but he was already very near her, he grabbed her hands. "Please, don't choose him over me, even Zabuza-san has a replacement of you," her eyes widened. "The more you resist us, the further away we will be from you." He pulled her in closer, "please choose one of us, before we all turn our back on you."

"...Ringo..." was all Kurage could say.

"If you don't choose who you want soon, we'll all be gone." He wrapped his arms around her and slid one hand down her lower back. He made her look at him. "Please, I won't leave you, Kurage-chan," He was about to kiss her again. "Choose me, to be with." Kurage was numb with confusion, she closed her eyes about to kiss his again. Ringo's eyes shot open, he pulled his swords out.

Kurage saw Kakashi at a tree branch, all the Seals have been destroyed that were around them. Ringo made a hand seal and lightning began to shot towards Kakashi. He jumped away from Ringo's attack and made a giant fireball shoot towards the two shinobi of the Hidden Mist. Kurage and Ringo jumped away, Kurage looked up angry.

"Kakashi-san, you can't have the Seal." Kurage shouted at him.

"I must have the item sent safely by any means and if I have to take you two down to do it then that's how it's going to be."

Kurage's mouth was wide in shock, she had always thought Kakashi as someone who was going to be a friend. Mangetsu wouldn't do this, Ringo wouldn't have ever said that, and Zabuza had come to stop the shinobi from getting her. Kakashi began to go an other jutsu and lightning began to shoot towards Ringo.

"What?" Ringo said surprised that Kakashi had done his very own attack.

"Ringo," Kurage did a hand sign. "Kakashi copies any attack he can see, so please be careful." She slowly breathed in and breathed out. "Rapido." She said and vanished.

Kakashi's eyes widened, Ringo appeared in front of Kakashi to slice his face, he blocked with a kunai, Kurage appeared at Ringo's side and slammed his foot in Kakashi's face, he slammed back, Kurage grabbed his arm and Kakashi's eyes widened as he was high in the sky, he was then slammed down from a elbow hit to his back. As Kurage appeared on the ground she saw Kakashi slam down, Ringo looked at her.

"Very nice Kurage-chan." Ringo said walking up to her.

She smiled at him. "Mangetsu usually does all the fighting in mission, so I don't really need to roll my sleeves up.

Kakashi then stood up, all the swordsmen were now around Kurage and Ringo. The man from the other village was on the Kisame's sword. He knew this was a problem, he called for backup while chasing Ringo and Kurage, but they wouldn't been here for an other few minutes. Zabuza took a step forward. "Hatake Kakashi, the item that needs to be delivered...please, get it." The man said while being on the sword.

"How bothersom, he's still alive?" Kuriarare said and laughed.

"Maybe I should cut his legs off?" Kisame said.

"I don't exactly think that will shut him up." Akebino commented.

"Who said anything about that?" Mangetsu added in.

Zabuza looked at the locket. "Kurage."

Kurage nodded and tossed the locket in the air, a seal began to emerge from it, she grabbed it and Mangetsu sliced the locket in half with a kunai. Kakashi's eyes were wide with shock.

"Kakashi-san, that man," She pointed at the shinobi on Kisame's sword. "Wanted this safely sent to his village, so it can be a weapon to attack the Hidden Mist."

"Uh?" Kakashi was shocked.

"You damn bloody-mist shinobi." The man hissed, Kisame moved his sword so it cut the man.

"Kakashi, you sending that Seal safely would account Konoha for the attack planned out for the Hidden Mist." Zabuza said.

"You could have started an other major war." Mangetsu said, "you should thank us for stopping you."

Kakashi picked up a kunai. "Fine then."

"Then we're done here," Zabuza said and turned around.

"What? We're just going to let him go?" Mangetsu yelled pointing at Kakashi.

"Yes," Zabuza began to jump away. Everyone followed him.

Kakashi signed and rubbed his head. 'What a day...' he thought. He then wondered how to explain everything, he raised his hand to cover his eye and opened the other. He looked to his side, "I know you're there."

"My, my, my I always seem to underestimate your talents." Mangetsu said standing upside down on a tree branch.

"I wish I could say the same." Kakashi looked up.

Mangetsu glared at him and jumped on the ground. "I just want to know what Kurage-chan saw in you." He folded his hands behind his dead.

"My mission had nothing to do with my relationship with Kurage-chan."

"I know, well, at least not to you, but to her it did." Mangetsu looked back at the spot they were all standing at.

Kakashi didn't know what to stand. "Kurage—"

"Kurage-chan was never your friend, was she?"

"Huh?"

"I don't even think you ever saw her has a person did you?"

"What—"

"You call her a friend, but it seemed like you would have killed her so easily." Mangetsu crossed his arms over his chest. "I have nothing else to say to a man I'd rather see dead, but there's something I want to know."

Kakashi was now glaring back at Mangetsu. "What?"

"Ringo was with Kurage-chan right?"

"And?"

"What do you think I'm asking? What were they doing?"

Kakashi signed once again and turned around, "I never did anything they did with each other." Kakashi jumped away.

Mangetsu froze, he felt as if his face was on fire as he thought of Ringo. He lowered his arms and began to jump back home. Thoughts began to fill his head, he wondered what he should do next, but he knew one thing for sure. "You're dead Ringo." Mangetsu said to himself.

**So I'm still working on this story, I'm still iffy on the ending but I guess you'll see what I mean about that haha. I love the Hidden Mist, I wish the Naruto Manga would focus on that a lot, but we all can't have what we want haha. Well thank you for those who reviewed, you guys really make my day. Love you all, Priscilla. n.n' oh, and there will be more soon :D**


End file.
